Avenging Spider
by Sabandija
Summary: The premise of this story is based on Amazing Spider-Man Annual #3. Spider-Man has been an Avenger since forever. How has the inclusion of the good ol' Web-Head affected the Marvel Universe? This is that story. Dark, grey, strong, reliable, leader-like Spidey.
1. Chapter 1

_The premise of this story is based on Amazing Spider-Man Annual #3. Spider-Man has been an Avenger since forever. How has the inclusion of the good_ ol _' Web-Head affected the Marvel Universe? This is that story. Dark, grey, strong, reliable, leader-like Spidey_.

* * *

 **This story takes place in Earth-701. It shares a lot of things with dear Earth-616, but some events will happen in a different way, and others will not exist at all. This version of Spider-Man is also a darker one. I mean, he still is Peter, the friendly neighborhood hero that saves people, but he has suffered some things that have changed his ideals. Also, I want to make it clear from now on that there won't be clones in this story. So, no Kaine or Ben, etc. I'm tired of multiple Spiders from all dimensions and clone extravaganza**.

* * *

It was a special moment in the life of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Today was the day in which two new members were to be presented. Well, only one of them was new. The other one was a returning member. An old friend and rival. Clint Barton. Hawkeye.

The new member designation caused quite the uproar. Especially considering her cousin's history with the group. Yes, The Hulk's cousin. She-Hulk. Bruce Banner's cousin. Jennifer Walters.

In the past, new members would have been added to the main Avengers' team instantly. The thing is, since last year, there have been two teams comprised of Avengers goodness. Yes, two groups.

One group, labelled as the 'classic' team. The one with the Big Three: Captain America, Iron Man and Thor. Even if the Captain claims that there is no leader, his teammates say otherwise and have elected him as one. Other members of this team are Wasp, Ant-Man, Beast, Vision, Wonder Man and Black Widow. Hawkeye is the latest addition to this group. Given that Clint had had a lot of good memories and hardships with the founding members, it was decided he would be more comfortable in this team.

The second group is the one known as the 'shadow' team. Widely known, but not so famous as the 'classic' one. This team is led by a dark horse. The Amazing (and enigmatic) Spider-Man. Other members of this group include Ms. Marvel, Swordsman, Mantis, Black Panther, Hercules, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Daredevil. Being a new member, it was thought She-Hulk's place was in this team.

The idea of having two teams came from a brainstorming session between Iron Man, Spider-Man, Beast and Black Panther, on how to improve the team's efficiency. Dr. McCoy came up with the (at the time) crazy idea and the rest of the members in the meeting seconded the motion, agreeing that it would not hurt to try a different approach. Since the idea of a second team was now solid, there was one more question to be answered: who was worthy of being its leader?

Taking into account that the main team was under the leadership of Captain America, Spider-Man suggested the Golden Avenger, Iron Man, as the new leader. Tony Stark (his civilian identity still unknown to most members) declined, saying that being a leader of a team (again) would be too much of a hassle. Iron Man then suggested T'Challa, because the King of Wakanda had a lot of experience ruling his country. Said ruler kindly turned down the offer, saying he already had a lot to deal with his country and being a normal member of the Avengers. It was Dr. McCoy who came up with the name of the future leader of the team: Spider-Man. Peter Parker (his civilian identity known to most members) felt flattered, but tried to turn down the proposal saying he lacked the experience or pedigree of other members, such as Thor or the previously mentioned Iron Man. Stark and T'Challa said he was being modest and agreed wholeheartedly with Beast's designation. Understanding the situation was 3-1, he gave in.

After the meeting, they communicated the idea of the new team, and its leader, to the rest of the Avengers. The idea was a success within the members, with Captain America himself praising Spider-Man's designation, saying that he could not think of someone better to take the Avengers' leadership. Even if Spider-Man's designation was 'not good' in the eyes of most people (J.J. Jameson, for example), he has proven to be an exceptional asset to the Avengers' success.

Together with Captain America, both leaders have taken the team to an unprecedented level of efficiency and have achieved society's trust. Now, more than ever, the name of Avengers is a synonym of the best superheroes. Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

* * *

 _Avengers' mansion_ _:_

It was 2 a.m. All members were sleeping. All members except one: the amazing Spider-Man. Said man was busy working with a computer. The only light in the room was the one emanating from the screen. The webhead was focused on switching from file to file in the computer, and at the same time, drinking coffee from a mug at his right. He was now reviewing file number 0197: Taskmaster.

Peter started reviewing files and all kinds of information at 11 p.m. 3 hours of pure research. He was so concentrated in his work that he didn't hear a person enter the room, until it called his name:

"Peter"

The man with the aforementioned name turned around to look at the newcomer. He was now staring at the beautiful face of the Scarlet Witch. It is a face that he always like to see. Not only because of its beauty, but because its owner is a person that matters a lot to Peter.

"Wanda, why are you up so late? Do you need something?" Peter asked the brunette calmly.

"I was on my way to get a glass of water when I heard the sound of someone typing at the speed of light, so I came to check." The daughter of Magneto answered with a giggle.

"You know what they say of the cat, right?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Never let a black cat cross your path?" Wanda replied with feigned ignorance.

"You know well what I meant" The man expressed with a smile.

Seeing the photo of a well-known villain on the screen, Wanda couldn't contain her interest.

"So, Taskmaster, uh? Are you researching him for future encounters? Or is he one of your rumored preys?" The brunette asked sincerely.

"Don't remind me of the prey rumors, I don't even know where that came from."

"Well, there's the comment on the street that Spider-Man is taking down certain villains for unknown reasons. And seeing that some bad guys have been on the low for a bit only reinforces that rumor."

"Complete lies, I tell you, my dear Maximoff. And to answer your first question: yes and no. I'm not only researching him but also many other villains. I want to gather more information that can be of use in the future."

"And you said you were not worthy enough of being the leader of our team. Complete lies, I tell you, my dear Parker." Saying this, Wanda walked up to Peter and put her right hand on his left cheek with care. "We are the ones not worthy of having you, Peter. You do a lot of things for this team. For all of us." She locked eyes with passion with the man. "For me. Peter, I also want to ask for your forgiveness for what happened two months ago. I-"

"You're too kind, Wanda. I have always liked that. Your warmth. You don't need to apologize, it's me who needs to do it. I took advantage of you, of your care" Peter took Wanda's hand between his two hands. "Of your love."

"Don't try to take the burden of this too, Peter. You were hurt. You were dealing with all the aftermath of May's… and I wanted to be of use to you, to be there for you, and I… I… I couldn't control myself. I only wanted to be at your side, just like you always were for me when I needed someone. But everything escalated so quickly… I'm sorry, Peter" Wanda expressed downcast.

"You don't need to be. I reciprocated everything you did, so please, don't feel guilty. Tell you what, would you like to have a fancy dinner on Thursday? I'll pay." He said with a small smile.

"I would like to have a fancy dinner, yes. And how generous of you, Mr. Parker"

"The bad guys say the same thing when I turn them in"

"I'm sure they do." Wanda decided to go back to the door and when she was about to leave, turned and said:

"Thank you, Peter."

And she left.

Now alone, and after a few seconds of looking at where Wanda was standing, Peter stated:

"I'm sorry, Wanda. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

* * *

Please, leave your feedback.

Until next time!

* * *

 _Edited 12/02/2019_


	2. Chapter 2

Another note about this story: there won't be Legacy heroes. So don't expect Miles Morales, Kamala, Black Valkyrie, etc. Also, this universe doesn't have elements from the MCU. The MCU is a great thing on its own and it works best when it doesn't interfere with comics' continuity.

* * *

 ** _Reviews_** :

N7Redwing: Glad you're hooked, mate. There are great things to come ;)

Cabrera1234: Here's more goodness.

BlackKnight9000: Glad you're interested. And I will continue with this story, of course!

Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story. Your support is quite important to me! :)

* * *

 _Thunderbolts' headquarters_ :

"Does anyone know where Citizen and Meteorite are?" asked Atlas, the strong and reliable member of the team.

"I think I know where they are." Techno answered with a smirk.

"Honestly, I don't care what they do in their free time, but they could, at least, be punctual to our meetings. Right, Mel?" expressed Mach-IV, sighing.

"Yes, I suppose so." Songbird replied.

"You're just jealous of what you can't get, Abe." Techno spoke again, smirking.

"J-Jealous of what, idiot?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Beetle."

"No, I don't know! And I already said that I'm Mach-IV now. Don't forget it, Fixer"

"Don't fight, you two. Let's wait a few more minutes, and if they don't appear, we'll call them." Erik Josten, the gentle giant, stated.

* * *

 _Citizen V's room_ :

On the king size bed there were two people covered by thin sheets. A man and a woman. Both naked, the sheets only covering up to their waists.

The man was already awake. He was looking at his partner's face while she was sleeping. He kept doing this a few more minutes, until he decided to get up. Slowly, because he didn't want to wake the lovely lady. He walked up to one of the chairs that were near the bed, picked up his costume and started to dress.

"Good morning, lover" spoke the woman, now awake. Said woman was quite the beauty. Long blonde hair that cascaded to her hips and a delicate face, that nevertheless held a strong determination. Sitting on the bed, her ample bosom was now visible, as she bothered to only cover her lower parts with the sheets.

"Good morning, Karla. Did you sleep well?" The man replied, only with the pants of his costume on.

"I always sleep well when I spend the night with you, Dick. You leave me so breathless after our moments of passion than I can only sleep soundly." Dr. Karla Sofen expressed with a sensual smirk.

"That's good to hear. You're quite the energetic partner as well, so I sleep as hard as rock, too" Citizen V, known as Dick, stated. He was now fully clothed, save for his mask.

"It's not the only moment that you're hard as a rock, lover" Meteorite said while standing up and letting the sheets fall to the floor.

The man picked up his mask from the bed table and walked up to his partner. He hugged her naked slender body tightly, feeling her warmth, and kissed her tenderly. He pulled back a few seconds later.

"Let's go and meet our teammates, my good doctor" Dick said with a smile.

"Won't you stay to see me put on my costume, stallion?" Karla replied with a pout.

"I would like to do so, but I'm sure Abe is on the verge of having a crisis if I don't appear now" The leader of the Thunderbolts stated with a smirk.

"Jenkins is jealous because he can't conquer Songbird. And I'm sure he never will, right, Dick?" The blonde winked at her lover.

"I don't know what you're saying, Karla. It is true that Mach-IV is a bit desperate, yes, but to affirm that Melissa is-

"You're only deluding yourself, lover. You will need to deal with Songbird, sooner or later"

"This is one of those moments when I don't understand what is going on in that pretty head of yours. I know that you're a bit twisted, but there are times that it baffles me" The man said, sighing.

"Only a bit? You're too kind. You need to give bitches what they want, my dear. Take my advice. It will save you future problems" The woman replied, calmly.

"Doctor's orders?" Citizen V asked while putting his mask.

"Doctor's orders"

"I will take it into account. Well, I'll go. Coffee?"

"With a bit of milk, please" Meteorite asked while walking towards where her costume was.

"Got it. See you in 10"

* * *

 _20 minutes later, Thunderbolts' tactics room_ :

"Good morning, team. Sorry I'm late. Had a bit of trouble waking up" Citizen V stated, the moment he was entering the room.

"I can imagine" Techno expressed smiling.

"About time, dude. Try to make it earlier next time." Mach-IV said, clearly irritated.

"I'll try, Abe. But you know me, I don't make promises." The leader replied, quite amused.

"You say that every time, dude. At least act like you care" Abe Jenkins expressed with a sigh.

"So, Dick. What's today agenda?" Atlas asked, straight to the point.

"Ah, I like that attitude, Erik. That's why you're the third leader."

"Third? Wait, who's the second in command? I didn't know we had more than one leader" Mach-IV inquired.

"Karla, clearly." Melissa Gold, better known as Songbird, answered.

"Correct, Melissa." Citizen V stated, while giving a thumbs up.

"Wait, why Karla? When we decided that?" Abe inquired again.

"Let's leave it for next time, Abe." Atlas expressed.

"But Erik-

"Erik is right. Next time we'll talk about it."

"…Fine."

"Let's tackle today's topic: The Serpent Society" Citizen V expressed, with a serious tone and putting both hands in the table.

* * *

 _5 hours later, SHIELD Helicarrier_ :

The Helicarrier was full of people going in all kinds of directions. Some carried files in their hands, while others carried briefcases or weapons. Some walked really fast, others walked in a slow pace.

A newly arrived agent walked towards one of the multiple desks that offered information to the personnel. Said agent was a young woman. A brunette with her hair done in a braid, which rested in her right shoulder.

"Good afternoon" The woman said to the reception clerk.

"Good afternoon, Miss. How can I help you?" The clerk answered.

"I need to meet Agent Fitzpatrick, but I can't locate him. I'm a new recruit and I was assigned to work with him." The agent stated.

"Sure. Please, let me see your I.D." The clerk asked.

"Yes, of course." The young woman searched in the left pocket of her pants until she found the card and gave it to the clerk. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

The clerk typed for a few seconds until he spoke again to the lass.

"Well, there are three Agents with the last name Fitzpatrick. Robert, Richard and Reinaldo. Which Agent is the one you're looking for?" The clerk asked with a smile.

"Richard. Sorry about that. I didn't think there would be more than one Agent Fitzpatrick here. Rookie mistake, I suppose." The woman with the braid answered, clearly embarrassed.

"No problem at all, Miss. It happens all the time. You would be surprised of the number of agents that share the same last name that work here." The clerk expressed in a fun tone. "Let's see. Agent Richard Fitzpatrick is in office AF15. To reach that office, take the corridor at your left until you reach a wall and take the right way. You'll see the office in the middle of the hallway. Here's your card, Agent… Kincaid" The man said, handing the card to the woman

"Got it. Thank you for your help, Sir." The Agent, now identified as Kincaid, expressed.

"We're here to help. Have a good day."

"You as well."

The young Agent did as the clerk told her and reached her destination in a matter of a few minutes. She knocked the door and waited.

"Come in." came from the other side of the door.

The woman opened the door and identified two people. A man and a woman. A brunette and a blonde. The man was sitting in one side of the table with a mug on his hand, while the woman was standing with her back against the right wall of the room. She also had a mug in her hand.

"Good afternoon, I am Agent Avril Kincaid. I was assigned to work with Richard Fitzpatrick, starting today." The young woman said, with utmost respect.

"Ah, yes. I was expecting you, Agent Kincaid. Please, take a seat." Agent Fitzpatrick expressed, indicating one of the chairs that were next to the door.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, I think it's my time to go, Agent Fitzpatrick, Sir." The blonde woman said in a tone that tried to be serious but was, actually, in a funny way.

"Don't make fun of my recruit, Bobbi. If you do, I will start to call you Agent Morse." The man said with a smirk.

"Please don't. Anyway, I'll take my leave now. You're in good hands, Agent Kincaid, believe me." The woman now identified as Bobbi, stated with a wink.

"Think about my offer, Bobbi." Fitzpatrick expressed to Agent Morse when she was about to grasp, with her right hand, the doorknob.

"I will. You'll have my answer tomorrow or after tomorrow" The blonde beauty replied.

"No need to hurry. Take your time." The man said calmly.

After that, the Agent left.

Now that the door was closed again, Agent Kincaid spoke.

"Sir, how can I be of service?" The young woman stated with determination.

"Straight to the point, I like that. But please, we'll be working together from now on, so there's no need for formalities. Call me Dick." The man said to the woman with a big smile.

"Okay… Dick" The young woman replied, feeling a bit awkward, never expecting a higher rank Agent to be so friendly the first day of work.

"Tell me, Avril, what do you know of the Serpent Society?"

* * *

 **And that's it! I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, right? Well, the only thing I can say is that the plot thickens!**

 **Please, leave your comments :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dear readers!**

 **Here's the awaited chapter III.**

 **I want to know: which character or characters do you want to see in this story? It can be anyone: man or woman, hero or supervillain, human or extraterrestrial.**

 **The only requirement is to be part of Marvel's comic universe (sorry, Batman).**

* * *

 _Avengers mansion, 7 p.m._ :

Both teams that comprise the full roster of the Avengers were together for the weekly meeting of the team. The reason behind the reunion was to discuss strategies, team efficiency, supervillains, infrastructure, etc.

All members were seating around an enormous round metallic-grey table, which had a red 'A' emblazoned in the middle. All seats made of black leather. The best for Earth's mightiest heroes. Courtesy of Tony Stark, of course. The 'secret' benefactor of the team.

"Well, team, a lot has happened this week. There's a lot of things we need to tackle in today's meeting." said Captain America, taking the word.

"Yes, the destruction of the Hellfire Club, for example, due to the clash between the X-Men and Shaw and his lackeys." added Beast.

"There's also more villains that are disappearing." Ms. Marvel stated.

"And don't forget the recurrent apparitions of those Thunderbolts that no one knows where they came from" She-Hulk expressed.

"Regarding the Thunderbolts, it's true that we know nothing about them, just that they are performing heroic acts. They're okay in my book. At least until we know more about them." Iron Man said calmly.

"I agree with Iron Man. It's true that they're a mystery, but it isn't enough for us to label them as a threat. At least, for now. We need to keep digging and watching their movements." Spider-Man stated.

"Man of Spiders makes a valid point. If they try to defy the might of the Avengers, they will perish against Mjolnir!" Thor said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, thank you for your enthusiasm, Thor." Black Panther replied to his teammate.

"As Dr. McCoy already said, the Hellfire Club was destroyed during the fight between the X-Men and Sebastian Shaw's group. Widow, could you please fill us in?" Captain America expressed to the Russian woman.

"Of course, Captain. Since yesterday, SHIELD has taken the custody of what remains of the Hellfire Club. SHIELD possess the information that Shaw managed to flee the scene before the building caved in, but some of the members of the Club weren't so lucky. We did find some bodies between the debris, but Emma Frost, who was reported as one of the members who crumbled to the fall of the Club, hasn't been found yet. Most specifically, her body." Natasha Romanoff stated.

"Maybe she's not so dead after all" Hawkeye joked.

"It's one of the options, yes. Another possibility is that someone or something took her body" Black Widow replied.

"Can someone do anything with her body? I mean, I know she's a powerful telepath, but if she's really dead, her abilities wouldn't be of use." She-Hulk asked.

"In SHIELD they have the same opinion, Jennifer. That's why her disappearance is worrying SHIELD. They suspect that whoever it was that took her body knows how to use it." The redhead said grimly.

"Or maybe, as I said, she's not dead and escaped. Let's try to be more positive, 'mates." Clint Barton said to all the members of the Avengers with a smile.

"Even if I understand what Natasha is stating, I also agree with Arrow Guy's positiveness. We already have a lot of things to worry about." Peter Parker expressed to all who were present.

"Hey, why do you call Natasha by her name and I'm just 'Arrow Guy'? We're already well acquainted with each other, Web-head, so call me by name. Or better, call me Lord Barton from now on." Hawkeye replied to his teammate with a smirk.

"As you say, Lord Baton." Spiderman stated, while mimicking a bow.

"It's Barton not-

"Come on, Spider, stop messing with Hawkeye. You're a leader? Behave like one." Daredevil expressed calmly.

"Always the voice of reason. That's why we've been best buddies since forever, Horn-head." The spider themed hero said to his long-time friend with a thumbs-up.

"Well, now that Spidey's show is over, let's proceed to the next topic. The disappearance of villains." Iron Man said.

* * *

 _Avenger's mansion, 10 p.m._ :

After the meeting ended, Peter returned to his room to prepare for his date with Wanda. He took a hot, steamy shower and left the bathroom with a white towel wrapped to his waist. He picked a comb and fixed his hair a bit. He applied deodorant and then proceeded to put cologne in his neck and wrists. With all this done, he started to dress with what he had chosen for this special occasion: a pair of navy-blue pants, a navy-blue coat, a white shirt and light brown shoes. All dressed, he reached the bed table to grab his wristwatch and put it on his left wrist. Finally ready, he exited his room and went to pick up Wanda at her room, which was in the upper floor of the building. He arrived at her door and softly knocked three times.

After a minute or so, the sister of Pietro emerged from the room.

Even if Peter knows that Wanda is quite the beauty, he was mesmerized by her current look: a black dress that left her back bare, showing her flawless skin to the world. The front of the dress had a 'X' pattern below her neck, allowing a little view, so subtle, of her ample bosom. Delicate, but sexy. The length of the dress wasn't too long, but not too short either. The perfect length, Peter thought. Her legs were covered in black stockings (and Peter guessed they were connected to a garter belt, that, of course, he couldn't see), which accentuated the slimness of her lower limbs. Last, but not least, she was wearing black high-heels, that had a little gold outline in its base.

Is this what they call a jackpot? Peter thought it was more than that. After a few seconds of staring at her, Wanda decided to break up the silence:

"Well, I'm glad that I can be the reason that Spider-Man is without words. No one will believe me that it can be achieved." Wanda expressed with a giggle.

"Heh, don't be so sure of that, Wanda. You're breathtaking, that's why. To be without words, it's a common reaction. I mean, have you seen yourself at the mirror?" Peter said smirking.

"Yes, every day of my life, I guess" Wanda answered smiling.

Peter walked up to her and gently stroked her left cheek with his right thumb.

"Then, you understand what I'm saying, my dear." Parker said while looking at Wanda's eyes with desire.

"An innocent maiden like me is surprised of such upfront behavior, Mr. Parker. One can only guess that you are up to something." Scarlet Witch said, giving Spider-Man an innocent gaze.

"Maybe I am. Who knows." He whispered to her right ear.

He backed up and asked:

"Are you ready to go?"

Wanda started walking and said, while Peter was behind her:

"I was born ready, my dear."

* * *

 _Romita's, 11 p.m._ :

Now at the fancy Italian restaurant, Peter and Wanda were enjoying their food calmly. Peter ordered a classic _calzone_ , while Wanda picked _lasagna_.

While they were eating, both exchanged opinions about life, heroes, and hopes for the future.

"Say, Peter, where do you see yourself in the future?" Wanda asked her date with eagerness in her voice.

"In what sense? Professionally? As a hero? Or something else?" Parker replied with honest inquiry.

"Yes, professionally, as a hero, but also, romantically" The brunette asked again.

"Well, professionally speaking, I would like to run a company, I think. Technology/science related would be good. I'm interested in helping others, after all. Don't care about the money, though. I would also like to teach. I always loved teaching, but I don't have the time for it, sadly." Peter expressed with a shrug.

"I think that you would make an excellent teacher. You have a lot of patience, you care a lot for people's wellbeing and you're too funny". The green-eyed beauty said with a smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. As a hero, I guess I just want to keep being 'the best at what I do', quoting Logan. That means, even if I'm an Avenger and we face world threats, I want to keep helping people with common life situations, as I always did."

"So, world type hero, but also local street type savior." The daughter of Magneto stated.

"Exactly. Finally, romantically speaking, I don't know, to be honest. That part of my life has always been a mess. It's my fault, I suppose, for always being so reckless about that. Don't get me wrong, I would like to have a solid relationship with someone, a person that can understand the double life I have, and to don't worry of them being hurt by the consequences of my heroic actions." Spider-Man answered with total honesty.

"I understand where you're coming from. You are always worrying if they will get hurt or worse. That's one of the downsides of being a hero and dating a civilian." The witch replied in acknowledgment.

"Exactly. It reaches a point that you can't go being like that anymore. For your sanity, and the other person, of course." The amazing hero expressed with sadness in his voice.

"Have you ever thought of settling down with another hero?" Wanda asked again, blushing a bit.

"Yes, I have. I think it would be the only way of having a healthy and safe relationship with someone. I would take care of the person, but she would also take care of me" Peter replied sincerely.

After hearing Peter's opinions, Wanda decided it was the perfect moment to express all the thoughts she has been keeping for a long time.

"Peter, I want to be honest with you, and I want you to be honest with me." Quicksilver's sister expressed with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I know that you are not oblivious of my feelings. But I also want to be clearer: _I love you_. I have known you since I became a member of the Avengers, almost five years ago. We have endured a lot of things together, and you were always by my side. As a teammate, as a friend… as a lover. Before being an Avenger, I could only rely in Lorna and Pietro, as they were my family, my everything. Then, you appeared in my life and even if, for some strange reason, I wanted to forget about you, I couldn't. You became a beacon, a guiding light in all the darkness that has always surrounded my life." Wanda stated solemnly, with a mix of sadness and tenderness in her voice.

"I… I want to have a future with you. To fill each other with love and joy. To be your pillar, but also to be supported by you" Wanda expressed with shyness.

Peter waited a few seconds to answer Wanda's honest confession.

"I want to say that I'm totally grateful of your comments, and, of course, your feelings. No one has said to me anything like that, so it fills me with immense happiness. Yes, we have known each other for so long that our bond is truly special. Magical, I would say. I cherish what we have, Wanda. I really do. You became a beacon in my life, too. Your warm, your kindness towards me, words can't describe how thankful I am. I also want to be honest with my feelings: _I love you, too_. I totally do. As you said, even if I tried to forget about you, I couldn't." Peter stated with love. He took her right hand between his hands, gently kissed it, and continued:

"You are special person, Wanda. You're special to me." The amazing hero expressed with happiness and also a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I also want to have a future with you, but you must know something." The web-head stated seriously, freeing her hand from his grasp.

"I know how much you desire to build a family. But I'm afraid it's one thing I can't give you." Peter said in a somber tone.

"I don't understand, Peter. Are you trying to say that you don't want to have kids? If that's the case, don't worry I-

"I'm not able of having children, Wanda. I'm sorry." Peter Parker expressed with defeat in his voice.

"What? Why?" Wanda asked sincerely, not understanding Peter's implications.

"You know how I became Spider-Man. What you don't know is that when that spider bit me, it also produced more changes in my body." Peter gloomy stated.

"While being with MJ, we tried to have a kid. We were so happy in that moment of our lives that we thought a child would bring even more happiness. We felt we were up to the task. We tried, and tried, and tried. Time passed, and nothing happened. MJ felt guilty at first, saying that maybe she was sterile and that it was her fault we were unable of having a child. I assured her that we needed to find out first if anyone of us was sterile or if it was another unseen factor that denied us from having children. We checked ourselves, undergone tests to check every possibility and one day, I found out what the problem was: I was the one that was sterile. The spider that bit me granted these amazing powers, but also took from me something that I always desired: children." Spider-Man said, full of pain and suffering.

"Peter, why did you keep this for yourself for so long? You could have told me." Wand replied to her date, now taking his left hand between her hands.

"I wanted to do so, Wanda. Believe me, I really wanted. But after seeing how much you dreamed of creating a family, I felt unworthy of your love. That's also why I kept some distance between us for some time." Peter expressed, avoiding Wanda's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I was making you suffer with my desires without knowing. I can't imagine how much pain you felt every time I expressed my dreams to you." Wanda replied, softly stroking his hand.

"But know this, Peter Parker. I would like to have children, yes, but my desire of being with you is stronger. I want to be at your side for the rest of my life. Don't ever doubt that" Wanda firmly stated, her voice full of love.

"Wanda… I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting… this outcome."

"How about ' _Yes, I do_ '?" Wanda inquired with a mischievous smile.

"What, are we in a wedding now?" Peter said, recovering his upbeat attitude.

"Maybe, who knows" Scarlet Witch playfully stated.

"Wanda." Peter said while taking Wanda's hands between his.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

And for the first time, Wanda was shocked to see this super hero, this amazing man and person, with tears of happiness in his eyes.

* * *

 **Well, after a looooooong time, I'm back. Sorry if this chapter is too glum or slow, but I wanted to delve more in Wanda's and Peter's relationship. Their dynamic is one of the foundations of this story. Starting with this chapter, I will post some facts about the characters at the end of the chapters. The information is related to their lives in this universe.**

 **I want to read your feedback, your opinions, your comments. What you like, what you don't like. Everything.**

 **Thank you, and I will try to produce another chapter of this story between the end of July and August.**

* * *

 ** _Spider-Man_**

 ** _Real name: Peter Parker._**

 ** _Family: no living relatives._**

 ** _Current occupation: Hero._**

 ** _Age: 27._**

 ** _Member of: Avengers. Honorary member of the Fantastic Four._**

 ** _Best friends: Johnny Storm and Matt Murdock._**

* * *

 ** _Scarlet Witch_**

 ** _Real name: Wanda Maximoff._**

 ** _Family: Erik Lensherr, Lorna Dane and Pietro Maximoff._**

 ** _Current occupation: Hero._**

 ** _Age: 27_**

 ** _Member of: Avengers._**

 ** _Best friends: Lorna, Janet van Dyne and Carol Danvers._**


End file.
